


Do You Want Some Tea?

by hoshitalk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SUPER FLUFFY FLUFF, Songfic, junhui being dense, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshitalk/pseuds/hoshitalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao wants a kiss and Junhui's super dense</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Seungcheol hyung?”

The leader turned his head to the doorway of his room seeing a pouty Minghao standing there. He patted the space next to him, scooting over a bit to make more room for the younger.

“What’s up?”

The Chinese boy grabbed and draped Seungcheol’s blanket over his shoulders as he sat down, his eyebrows scrunched up while thinking of the Korean words to voice his thoughts.

“Junhui…” he mumbled, a light blush forming on his face.

Seungcheol arched his eyebrow in surprise. So this was about Junhui? The leader thought about what may have happened between the two for Minghao to be coming to him. Other than Junhui being overly affectionate to the other Chinese member, he hadn’t noticed any kind of argument or discord between the two lovers.

“Did you guys fight?”

Minghao’s eyes widened and he frantically shook his head.

“NO!” Minghao shouted. He took a deep breath and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. “No we didn’t fight.. it’s.. um..”

Seungcheol waited for Minghao to gather his thoughts, patting his back in encouragement.

“Please don’t laugh? It sounds stupid..” Minghao asked, playing with the ends of the blanket.

“I won’t. Now tell your dad what’s wrong.” Seungcheol spoke in his gruffest dad voice, making Minghao giggle at his leader’s dorkiness.

“Well, you know Junhui’s really affectionate.. but he hasn’t kissed me yet.”

If Seungcheol wasn’t right next to the younger boy, he would’ve missed the last part of what he said. He stared at Minghao with a blank look on his face.

“But he kisses you all the time? I mean, if it isn’t kisses then it’s usually koala cuddles. Or some other form of clinginess.”

“Yeah, but.. he hasn’t.. you know.. actually kissed me.” Minghao flushed even redder, hiding his face in his hands.

On one hand Seungcheol wanted to laugh, but on the other he’d promised that he wouldn’t.

“Wait, really? I thought he would’ve by now.” Seungcheol spoke, unable to hide the teasing smile from his voice.

Minghao nodded grumpily, pulling the blanket over his head. 

“Have you considered just telling him?”

“I can’t, too shy.” Minghao huffed, pouting even more. “I’ve dropped hints and gave him more than enough opportunities to, but Junhui’s so dense!”

Seungcheol laughed at Minghao’s scrunched up face, patting the younger’s head.

“Hyung what should I do?” Minghao whined, flopping onto Seungcheol’s lap.

“You know that reminds me of the song Cheol and the other guys did with Hello Venus for one of the year end awards.”

Seungcheol looked behind him to see Junghan standing in the doorway with a thoughtful expression on his face. Minghao jerked up before covering himself entirely with the blanket in embarrassment when he saw the second eldest.

“Junghan, how long have you been standing there?” Seungcheol spoke as the pretty male sat down on his other side lacing their hands together. Minghao had yet to come out from beneath the blanket.

“Right around when Minghao said Jun didn’t kiss him yet.” Junghan chuckled, shaking the Minghao shaped lump of blankets. “Minghao, stop hiding and come out already.”

Seungcheol laughed, pulling up the performance Junghan was talking about on his laptop.

“Come out and watch this. The lyrics actually match quite well to your feelings.”

The Chinese boy finally peeked out from his blanket cocoon, obediently watching the video like Seungcheol told him to.

“Hyung, you had red hair? Wonwoo hyung’s hair is so poofy.” Minghao giggled once the video ended. “I like the song, but there’s some parts I don’t understand.” He spoke, tilting his head to side like a puppy.

Junghan and Seungcheol slyly grinned at each other above Minghao’s head.

“Why don’t you ask Junhui about it?”

Minghao squinted up at the couple from Seungcheol’s lap, suddenly getting the feeling that they were up to something. They looked back at him with innocent looks on their faces, Junghan now resting his head on the leader’s shoulder.

“Okay. But tomorrow. I wanna sleep. Cheol Hyung, can I sleep here tonight? You’re really comfy.” Minghao yawned, already making himself comfortable.

“What about Jun?”

“I don’t wanna move.”

Junghan stifled a chuckle, already imagining the pout that would be on Junhui’s face if he heard that.

————-

“Gēgē!”

Junhui opened his eyes to his adorable boyfriend standing over him, a bright smile already forming on his face. Minghao sat down behind him and Junhui shifted back so that his head was resting in his boyfriend’s lap.

“Gēgē, Cheol hyung and Junghan hyung showed me a performance they did with Hello Venus last night. I like the song, but I don’t understand some of it.” Minghao spoke in their native tongue, tapping the Ipad in his hands.

Junhui hummed, shifting himself upwards so that his head was now resting on Minghao’s stomach.

“You want me to help you, baby?” Junhui looked up adoringly at Minghao, patting his face. Minghao nodded, playing the music video. While the song was playing, Junhui interlocked their hands togethers, his thumb brushing over Minghao’s.

“Oh, this part!” Minghao rewinded it back to the bridge.

_I want to be with you alone together_

_I thought hard about this on our way home_

_Don’t just stand there like a fool and come to me_

_It would be nice if you would notice this first_

“It’s something about being together?” Minghao asked, doing his cute little head tilt. “That’s all I got so far.”

“Mhm, the girl wants her boyfriend to kiss her, but he doesn’t notice her attempts to get him to kiss her. So now she’s frustrated with him and…” Junhui trailed off, finally putting the pieces together.

“Gē?”

Junhui laughed, lifting himself off of Minghao and turning to face him with a bright smile on his face.

“Minghao.. Do you want me to kiss you?” he asked teasingly, cupping the younger’s face in his hands. The younger Chinese boy flushed a bright red, ducking his eyes down to his hands while biting his lips. Junhui chuckled, kissing Minghao’s forehead, then eyelids, trailing kisses along his face before putting their foreheads together, nuzzling his nose.

“Well?”

“You already know the answer, Gēgē.” Minghao giggled, gently bopping the older’s head.

Junhui grinned, finally pressing his lips against Minghao’s. The younger boy let out a pleased sigh, eagerly pressing back against him. Junhui chuckled against his lips, tugging his boyfriend so that Minghao was sitting on his lap, never breaking the kiss. He let Minghao take clumsy yet eager control of their kiss, lazily going along with his whims. When they had to part for air, Junhui smiled, pressing another kiss to the corner of Minghao’s mouth while pulling his boyfriend against him.

“Sorry for being dense.” he chuckled sheepishly. Minghao grinned, pressing a quick, playful kiss to him.

“It’s okay, at least you know now. Can we kiss again?” 

“Well, I can’t say no to you.” Junhui laughed, pressing his lips to Minghao’s again, much to Minghao’s delight.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little extra of what didn't make it into the final cut

“Well? Did they finally kiss?”

“Shut up, you call that whispering?”

“You shut up!”

“They’re gonna hear you stop talking already!”

“Hyungs, I wanna see too! Move!”

Seungcheol arrived to see Soonyoung and Seokmin along with the maknae line huddled up and not-so-quietly-whispering to each other against the door of the large practice room.

“…..What are you kids doing out here?”

Hansol shrieked in surprise, jumping onto Seungkwan who fell onto Chan and effectively knocked all five of them into the practice room in one giant heap of limbs and curses. Minghao and Junhui jolted apart, wide-eyed at the group on the floor. Seungcheol popped his head in, giving the group a look of disapproval before noticing the Chinese couple.

“Oh hey! Did you guys kiss yet?”

Minghao blinked, then smiled shyly, nodding his head.

“Good! Now get back to practice, I think you’ve had a long enough break all of you. Especially you.” their leader spoke, giving a stern look to the sheepish kids spying on Junhui and Minghao.

Minghao stood up first, pulling Junhui to his feet as the others grumbled quietly, the rest of the group starting to come in after Seungcheol. He started walking towards the door, intent on helping the others up when Junhui grabbed his hand and pulled him back to him, immediately claiming his lips again before Minghao could even yelp in shock. The younger boy’s eyes fluttered shut once he got over the initial shock and he kissed back just as passionately, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders while ignoring the awww’s and wolf whistles from the rest of his group.

“Okay, you can go now.” Junhui couldn’t help the silly grin from appearing on his face once they broke apart, pecking Minghao again before letting him go.

“Nerd.”

“I’m your nerd.”

Minghao laughed, kissing Junhui again before tugging him towards the rest of their group. Today would definitely be one of his favorite memories.

**Author's Note:**

> totally (not) inspired by Hello Venus's "Do You Want Some Tea?"


End file.
